clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kltt05/Review For Missing In Action
Hello everyone. Star Wras The lone wars has returned with a new episode! Missing in action was certainly better than A Sunny Day In Void. I rate about a 7/10. This was a good episode in my persepective. I wonder how the diner even gets food since the planet does not give any food resources whatsoever. But the story starts out with the droids finding this little town and they try to find food the Colonial. They have no luck and they decide to split up and look for a ship and oil and also food. The pit droid and Colonial go into a diner where they ask for food for free since they work for the Republic. The owner says he does not serve worms and he kicks them out. The pit droid sees bugs all over go behind the diner and see old food with bugs covering it. The Colonial does not want to eat it since it has bugs all in it. R2 and the other droids see Battle Droids patrolling the streets. They don't why their even there. Back behind the diner the Colonail is still eating the nasty food , then trash gets dumped on top of him. It was a clone but the clone didn't know he was even a clone! They try to explain to him that he is a clone and does not listen and goes back into the diner. They tell the other droids about him and they follow him after he leaves the diner. Gregor asks his boss what are clone and he tells him. He then asks if he is one and he gets mad and says never to talk to him about it again. The droids then follow him back to his house and they show him Capitin Rex. He asks if thats himself. The Colonail then revels himself and says that he's a clone in the Grand Army Of The Republic. He then says that he does not remeber. The only thing he remeberd was that he woke up on a transport. The Colonail then says that his wrist tattoo says where his last location was and it was a planet where the Republic lost the battle in a stunning deafet. He then starts to remember who is was. They went back to the diner to get his gear but his boss overheared them and he had his gear and in the diner he shows himself and he has his gear and says come and get it. He does but fails by knocking him in the head. The droids then work togther to take him down. He does and Gregor gets his gear and heads to the only place where there is a ship on the planet. Gregor and the droids go there only to find out that droids are there and a Jedi curiser was above the planet and the battle droids plan was to fly to the Jedi curiser and blow it up with this fuel in the ship that htey were storing in the ship. The droids and Gregor ambushed the droids and destoryed alot. All the droids made it to the ship expet for the Colonial and the droid he was in. Gregor was using the fuel as a bomb as he shot the tanks and they blew up. Gregor saved the Colonail and the droid by taking then to the ship. Gregor said leave him behind because he was going to get out of there. He did not. He shot one fuel tank which caused a chain reaction of blowing the entire place up. The droids then headed to the Jedi cuirser. This was a good episode but I don't like that Gregor died. So heres my review of Missing In Action. Category:Blog posts